


The Merchant of Death

by GoringWriting



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Gen, Merchant of Death Tony Stark, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony Stark dies in that Siberian bunker and what's left is the Rogues worst nightmare.Inspired by this line from Descendants 3 "Now there's a devil on my shoulder where the angels used to be."





	The Merchant of Death

Tony Stark died in that Siberian bunker. The cold and his injuries ate away at him until there was nothing left but an empty shell.

Tony Stark died and The Merchant of Death is all that remains.

The Merchant can remember every moment of Tony's life.There's just nothing left of Tony Stark's heart. That lays frozen in a Siberian bunker beside a shield covered in blood.

Tony Stark is dead but The Merchant remembers everything from his life. He knows who deserves kindness and who deserves his wrath.

The Avengers used to joke that Tony could take over the world one day. While possible there were too many angels on Tony's shoulder to allow him to do it.

They died in Siberia too. Now there's a devil on his shoulder where the angels used to be. Whispering to him, encouraging his wicked schemes.

Tony Stark was a savior, a symbol of hope and safety. Now that he's gone The Merchant will be the leader of the dark and the bad. 

The world won't know what hit it. It's already too late for them.

His first order of business is to get Rhodes walking again. The world will never know Tony Stark is dead so this is how he can honor him.

Rhodes, Potts, and the Spider child don't suspect a thing when "Tony" goes off the grid. They assume he's off to burn the Rogues to the ground.

They're not wrong.

The Rogues and their allies don't stand a chance. Tony would have been merciful. Tony would have been kind. The Merchant of Death is going to take no prisoners and salt the Earth beneath their feet. 

He goes after T'Challa first. Tony would have let him go unharmed but The Merchant isn't. 

When he's done no one will be left standing unless he says so.

He anonymously reveals the Rogues are in Wakanda and poor T'Challa is being torn apart on the public stage and Wakanda's coming out is met with protests, angry victims, and angry politicians from the entire UN. 

The Merchant watches the once proud King wilt under the constant pressure. This isn't something he can fight his way out of with claws and weapons. This is a game of sharks and T'Challa is bleeding in the water.

Soon the nations of the world have had enough and they go after the rogues with their armies. 

The rogues are captured, except for Sam and Scott who are found dead, and King T'Challa dies in defense of his country.

A fitting end.

What no one knows is that the merchant was in Wakanda hours before the attack happened.

It was laughably easy to lure Lang and Wilson from their rooms and kill them.

Amazing what a person can do when they give themselves over to the darkness.

Rogers, Barton, Barnes, Romanov, and the Witch are brought back to New York for a trial.

Their lawyers keep mysteriously dying. Soon they're forced to take a public defender. The Merchant feels bad for their defenders. The poor lawyers have no choice in the matter and he knows this so he doesn't kill these lawyers.

The trials are a sham and the Rogues are sent back to the raft. The vulturous paparazzi try to get a comment from "Tony Stark."

The Merchant just keeps walking. The world abandoned him when he was just trying to help and now they look to him to save them.

The Spider child...Peter... really cares about Tony. Regardless of having only known him for a couple of hours. He does his best to keep an eye on the kid. The world needs some light in it. 

Romanova dies from a sniper shot set while "Tony Stark" is giving a speech at a mental health hospital. People think it was a foreign body that didn't want her spilling secrets again.

It's shocking how many ex assassins are out there willing to kill the Black Widow just for the credit it gives them.

Since Barton is Baseline he's transfered to a regular prison. Closer to his home...well the crater where it used to be.

The Witch is a tough nut to crack. She's gotten into Tony's head once before and the Merchant refuses to let it happen again.

Turns out he isn't needed to bring about her death. She's slapped with a power dampening collar and Sokovia takes her and executes her.

Getting to Rogers and Barnes in the Raft is easy. And that's just what The Merchant intends to do. 

Rogers is asleep in his cell when The Merchant's shadow falls across his body and The Merchant smiles.

Rogers vanishes from his cell that night along with Barnes.

The Merchant laughs.

They both die.

In the cold.

With their chests caved in.

Just like Tony.


End file.
